Leonin (AoC Universe)
'''Leonin '''is a race of lion-like humanoids native to Middle-Earth. Native to the arid Afari region of Faerun, they have human-like bodies and the heads of lions. They formerly controlled an expansive empire that spread along the southern coast of Faerun, until around 10,000 BGY when it collasped. History Early history During the re-ordering of Middle-Earth, the Zodiacs influenced the planet, helping the Earthen and Earth Watchers to repair the damage done to it by the Princes of Hell. Leo, the lion, fashioned a race of mortals in his image to assist with this project. He assigned them to an area now known as Afari, in order to re-order the west of Old Vigrith following its disordering by Mammon. To this end, the leonin used their geokinetic powers to establish a great and mighty settlement north of Mammon's prison, centred on a massive structure known as Pride Rock. It was the basis for their early civilisation as well as the subsequent empire, while also serving as a meeting point for members of the leonin race to discuss kingdom policy. Pride Rock was established right on top of Mammon's old citadel, neutralising its demonic energies, and providing the leonin with fresh magic to power their cities. There was also the area around Mammon's prison, which was vastly different from the rest of Afari. While also being arid, it was notably colder, darker, and more sinister. Legend had it that at night, terrible, demonic creatures roamed the area looking for souls to possess. An even more urban legend had it that those who ventured into such lands never returned sane. Thus, the leonin did not labour to control that area of territory; they simply erected a wall to seal that place off and allowed Designate Sigryn to keep watch over the captive demon prince. This area was known as the Outlands, in contrast to the Pridelands which were the area around Pride Rock. The leonin divided their society on these lines; pridelanders stayed around the north of Afari, and were generally fairer in tone with healthy bodies. Outsiders stayed around the south, with darker tones and sickly bodies. This happened because some leonin did not migrate before the Great Wall was put up, and others were banished at the behest of their tribe. A trail of skulls would let a leonin know they were in Outsider territory, though both sides were fairly hostile to each other. That said, they avoided outright war. In leonin tongue, the pridelanders were known as 'safi' (or pure) and the outsiders 'giza' (or impure). Rise of darkness As time went on, the Outlands became less and less habitable, while the Pridelands became more and more prosperous. The power of the Zodiacs, particularly progenitor Leo, made them a powerful regional force, and the race began to experience a boom in the number of live children. This was to become uncontrollable, so Pride King Tian passed an edict forbidding female leonin from having more than 2 children; this limited the number of leonin cubs per pride. Though the move was mostly accepted, some felt it was overly restrictive, and that the King had no right to interfere in their birth practices. In typical autocratic style, Tian exiled those who disagreed; though this may have been interpreted as an overly arrogant gesture. Furthermore, it alienated some of his former supporters. The bitter exiles settled in the harsh Outlands, where they shared grievances with the native outsiders. Together, a sense of collective anger at Pridelander arrogance, entitlement and bureaucracy. At the same time despair at their current situation made them want to strike back at the oppressors. There was no agreement yet, but things were lurking from above waiting to strike. Call of the Void The Chaos Observers noted that the Outsider leonin were becoming more and more disorderly, wanting vengeance on their pridelander brethren yet lacking the capacity to do so. Taking advantage of this anger, they began to speak evil words into the hearts of the leonin, turning them towards the shadow. Using M'bita Blackpaw as their prophet, they led the outsiders to the Shadow by inducing hallucinaitons in their minds, images of a Middle-Earth doomed to destruction by virtue of its own existence. The Hour of Twilight, as it was called. The leonin, not wanting to be guilty of overextending the life of the world past its due, deciding to instead expedite its downfall, and became servants of the Chaos God Kag'Naru. Its evil whispers percolated the mind of M'bita, who, overwhelmed by its power, hastily constructed the Shadow Shrine in the depths of the Giza Caverns to seal the pact between him and the eldritch horror. Now, M'bita had the powers of the dark at his back. But rather than risk a frontal assault, he had the leonin destroyed from within. Back at the pridelands, the arrival of a new water hole surprised and elated the leonin, who had just about exhausted their existing reserves. King Jamal incorrectly allowed his pride to enjoy the hole, and in fact, even colonised it to allow only pridelanders to enjoy its supply. The hole was continually replenished from a reservoir located in a far-off area, but Jamal, believing the water to be a gift from the gods themselves, made no effort to investigate it. As a result of drinking the water, the leonin became savage, more aggressive and had reduced attention spans. This led to increase infighting within leonin ranks, threatening to tear Jamal's kingdom in half. He surmised that the leonin were restless due to stagnation, and to curb this trend, they would have to expand their racial borders further northwards. The territory north of Mount Oga was unexplored, so around 10,000 BGY, he led a force of leonin to investigate the area and if possible, claim it for the incensed race. Invasion of Prismdale When they descended upon the realm, they were completely taken aback. It was as if they had come across a new world altogether. Far from arid, the strange new realm was aglow with lush vegetation, verdant valleys further south of the forests, and also had an unspeakable shimmer to it. King Jamal foolishly believed that he'd entered paradise itself, and ordered his drooling forces to occupy the settlement - all of it - for the leonin. Little did they know that this area was known as Elmhurst, part of High Faerun, and it was one of several of its type. The faes of Prismdale were busy blessing the trees of the forest, but when they saw the hungry leonin, running on all-fours towards them, they panicked and withdrew. Just as they withdrew, their group leader gave a distress call, hoping someone would come to their aid. Indeed, they were rescued timely by the unicorns of High Faerun, who descended from the fields of Goodmare to Elmhurst. When they saw the leonin attacking the faes, they were incensed. Tryne was the first unicorn to strike, goring a leonin with his horns and hooves. Tacita, with her graceful strikes, soon followed him, and soon the unicorns and leonin were in close combat. Jamal was annoyed at this setback, but confident of victory as the leonin had been 'empowered' by the water they had consumed. Unfortunately for him, he was about to be wrong - dead wrong. The water was actually tainted; it was a false image created by M'bita and the other outsiders to trick Jamal and destroy his kingdom from within. The boost soon wore off, and gave way to terrible lethargy. The listless leonin were utterly routed by Tryne and Tacita, who forced Jamal to call a speedy retreat over Oga. However, they were so tired that they could not summon the stamina to reach Afari, and so the mountains became impenetrable. Tacita chased Jamal's entourage across the mountains. So many leonin died that day that entire lineages were forever destroyed, and the leonin lost their empire for good. A great darkness spread over the land as a result - even the Pridelands - as the humiliated leonin sought answers. Collapse Around 2 years later, King Jamal was growing increasingly mad. He blamed foul spirits for his defeat at Tryne and Tacita's hands, and in his bout of rage, destroyed the Pride Rock, which turned what remained of his empire to dust. In bringing the Rock down, he killed himself, but also sent a lot of leonin to their graves with him. With no one to bury the dead, they became carcasses for the carrion birds. Trivia *'Leonin' is borrowed from Magic: The Gathering. **Much like the MTG version, AoC leonin live in a clan-based society. However, not much is known about that part of Middle-Earth as the War of the Ancients, and its subsequent Sundering, took place in Old Vigrith. *The leonin may have a connection to the Four Living Creatures, as one of them bears resemblance to a lion. Category:Races Category:Single-gendered races Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion races Category:Smurf Manian's articles